The Fool
The Fool is a new character introduced in Kingdom Hearts 3. He fills a similar role as Goofy did in the original games. Appearence The Fool is a very whimsical character. His head is reminiscent of a jester's hat and has a long pointed nose. He is about as tall as Sora. He is very lanky and brightly colored. He wears up turned boots and pure white gloves. His attire seems to be a striped leotard with ruffs around the neck and arms. The Fool also carries around an old hobo pack on a stick that he uses as a weapon. Personality Like Goofy, The Fool is a very clumsy character. However, while Goofy's mistakes are accidental, The Fool's are often times a poorly made attempt to make the people laugh, much to the annoyance of the Wizard and Sora. Over the course of the game, he slowly matures, becoming more caring of the severity of the situation at hand. He is shown to be caring about innocent creatures, going so far as to tackle Pete for hurting the Pup. The Pup The Pup is a unique Reanimate that joins our heros on their journey. It is the first Reanimate that they witness being created by Pete, being created from a small basket. Pete originally intended it to attack them, the Pup was more interested in playing than fighting.Being frustrated with his creation, Pete started to mock the Pup, even going so far as almost stomping it into the ground. As Pete was about to destroy the Pup, the Fool was shocked and knocked Pete out of the way. Having enough of our heros, Pete summoned a mob of Reanimates to attack them. After the mob was defeated. the Fool attempted to welcome the newly made Reanimate to their team. Unfortunately, the Pup still felt in danger and attacked the Fool in response, after which, it ran into the arms of Sora and became a member of the party. Relationships Sora The Fool is very close to Sora, almost like a brother. The Fool is very protective of Sora, like the Wizard, but more so do to his brotherly attachment. He is willing to do anything to maintain his friendship with Sora. The Wizard Although the Wizard and the Fool were both created the same way, they are very complete opposites from each other. Often times, the Wizard will get frustrated with the Fool's childishness, usually knocking him up side his head to show his anger. The two usually never agree on anything. The only thing they can agree on is to hide their identities as Reanimates from Sora, in order to maintain their friendship with him. The Pup At first, the Pup was very violent towards the Fool, believing him to be a danger. As the game progressed, the Pup slowly warmed up to the Fool, even nuzzleling his leg at times in kindness. Abilities The Fool is excellent at melee fighter, utilising several circus themed attacks, including a German Wheel, a Chinese yo-yo, and juggling. Over the course of the game, the Pup also assits the Fool in his attacks, mostly distracting large Reanimates while corraling smaller ones. Trivia *The Fool is based on the Arcana of the Tarot Cards. In the tarot card, the Fool is being chased by a small dog, similar to how the Pup attacks the Fool. *In the Arcana, the Fool represents fearlessness, purity of action, but also naivety; all of which describe the Fools personality perfectly. Category:Kingdom hearts 3 Characters